This invention relates generally, to a method of solid phase peptide synthesis and to materials, for use in performance of the method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of solid state peptide synthesis and a novel polymer resin having a diamine and lactone condensation product compound contained thereon for providing a protection/deprotection site for amino acid linkage and peptide formation.
While the use of insoluble polymer resins, such as polyamide, as substrates for peptide synthesis is well established, the currently available and commonly used resins are expensive and must be discarded after a single use. In contradistinction to these conventional resins, the present invention provides and employs a modified resin which may be enzyme treated to produce a reusable resin.